halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zuka 'Zamamee
Rank I think that the term "Special Operations Officer" denotes that he is a SpecOps Major. I agree. He wears standard black armor, but lead a group of Elites, so he should be a Special Operations Major.--Mouse among men 22:35, 30 January 2007 (UTC) The Special Operations Elite page seperates SpecOps Major and SpecOps Officer as seperate ranks. -- Manticore Talk | 08:27, 14 February 2007 (UTC) In Halo: The Flood, it identifies Zuka 'Zamamee as a Special Operations Officer. However, officer can be implied to be a term that covers multiple ranks, so he may well be a Special Operations Major. However, I would say leave him as a Special Operations Officer because assuming is not our job. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 23:23, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Picture It mentions in the book that he fights Master Chief in the elevator near the engine room, could someone maybe get a picture of the Elite who stands on the elevator waiting for Master Chief in the game on the level "The Maw"? User:Joshua 029 :That quote is probably to vague to definitively say that he was the one who was on the elevator. Also, whats with that picture's caption on the article? How does anyone know who that is? -- Manticore Talk | 08:27, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :That's from pages 334 and 335 of Halo: The Flood. It certainly isn't vague. ::--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 23:21, 2 March 2007 (UTC) I think that 'Zamamee was suppose to be the Elite on the elevator, but in the game (I think) the elevator does not carry a Shade. The Elite is just like any other Elite and can be killed even without a grenade. -Blemo 05:36, 30 March 2007 (UTC) It does carry the shade, but only on legendary I belive, I will try and get a picture.Spec-op sniper058 18:25, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I played the whole level on Legendary and I did not even see 1 Shade.Kasa 'Makonee 19:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Of course the Elite in the elevator in the game isn't strictly on parr with the book considering the book was made AFTER the game. But you can still say it is Zuka 'Zamamee even if he doesn't have the shade turret. Joshua 029 17:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Cowered zumamee was a cowered and a disgrace, he hid, lied, donned another's armor, he would have been executed along with the rest of the Zumams if he hadn't be killed by the MC.--Kre 'Nunumee 12:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Wow, harsh. Perhaps compared to the standards of Vadam he was not as insanely zealous, but a coward? I highly doubt all of the Zumam clan would have been wiped out, at most just Zuka's bloodline. We have to remember that we can't look at Sangheili culture as a homogenous unit, just as we can't look at human society as being all the same. It is very possible that different standards apply in different clans. -- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 17:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::True, but still, he showed virtually no signs of honor, only being motivated by keeping his own life, even going so far as to letting a lowly unggoy threaten him with a plasma pistol, the weapon so weak that the MC actually changes hands to melee with it, while his shields probably would have been up.--Kre 'Nunumee 12:31, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Zuka actually mentions at the end of the book that if he killed MC he'd regain his honour. He was forced to do all those dishonourable things because he badly wanted to kill the MC. Joshua 029 17:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Picture Just for everyone's information, the picture that our friend MisterRandom2 was trying to put up is legitimate, and can be proven as such. If anyone is able to return the picture that was deleted, I would appreciate it. Thank you. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera''']] 02:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC)